Pocket God Fishmas Special
This article is for the video, not the actual holiday of Fishmas. , making a fish symbol out of the X]]The''' Pocket God Fishmas Special''' is a video released on YouTube by Bolt Creative on December 20th, 2010 in honor of the holiday season. Along with Ep 36: Konkey Dong a customization skin pack known as the Fishmas Skin Pack was released. A remastered version of the video was later released with a later issue of the Pocket God Comics. Background The idea behind the Fishmas Special was a sort of Pocket God Christmas Card. The Pocket Blog describes Fishmas as "Its a lot like Christmas, but with'' fish''!". The video was heavily inspired by the Pocket God Comics made with Ape Entertainment, and the video was made by Peach Nova Productions, who have worked on projects such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Larkmar. The idea was to model the Fishmas video after a Saturday Morning cartoon or an animated short instead of an actual movie. Synopsis The Fishmas holiday special begins a sign decorated by fish lights that reads "Pocket God X-Mas Special", but the sign is struck by Lightning so that a Fish image is made out of the X. The camera then pans to the island where the Pygmies are wishing each other a happy Fishmas by giving each other Fish, but the fun is interuptted when Klik insists that instead of selfishly giving each other presents they should be paying respect to the Gods. At that moment, however, Klik is silenced when a Meteor hits him and the other Pygmies are relieved he isn't critizing them anymore. Booga sarcastically remarks Klik's beliefs and Ooga follows up with his own version of the ridicule. Ooga is then taken away by a Dodo Bird and Booga is electrocuted and the words "Merry Fishmas from the Makers of Pocket God" are shown. Nooby then wishes the audience a "Happy Hanucoconut" before the different ways to play Pocket God (the original version on iOS, Android, and Verizon, Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, Pocket God Comics, and Pocket God Facebook) are shown. Cast and Credits Credits at the end of the video show these credits. *Created by: Dave Castelnuovo and Allan Dye *Written by: Allan Dye *Animation and design: Peach Nova Productions, Mark Salisbury, Scott Martin, and Michael Lennicex *Original character design: Rolando Mallada *'Brian Cohen '''as 'Ooga' *'Dino Andrade ' as 'Klik' *'James Higuchi''' as Nooby, Booga and Klak *'Geof Knight' as Dooby *Music-"Merry Fishmas" by Liz Radford and Gavin Courtie Skin Pack Main Article: Fishmas Skin Pack Incorporating elements from the video, a free Customization skin pack was released. The changes were the Regular Dance to Fishmas Dance (which includes Fishmas carol), the Sand Island Statue into a Fishmas Tree, and the Moon into the Fishmas Moon. Trivia *This is the first Pocket God animated video. *Booga is wearing a grass skirt instead of his traditional rag. *Ooga is fish-slapped by Klik in the video. However, in the Pocket God game, fish-slapping can only be done by the player (the God). *Klak gives a present (fish with flies) to Booga, but when Klik tries to shame everybody to perform a sacrifice for the gods, Klak is shown holding a fish. It is unknown where it came from. *When Klik is showing the fish in the first part of the speech, the fish are smiling. *When Klik is hit by a meteor, Ooga covers his mouth, Dooby cringes, and the rest of the pygmies become shocked, all in the time-span of one frame. *Also, in the very next scene, Ooga's mouth is uncovered. He possibly uncovered it offscreen. *When the announcer (which is actually Ooga narrating) introduces the ways to play Pocket God, he says "many ways to play God". Category:Content Category:Fishmas